The New Camp HalfBlood
by Read-a-holic2200
Summary: 30 years after the PJO and HoO series, Camp Half-Blood reopened after a 5-year closing for renovation. Now, after the waiting period, Camp Half-Blood has made some changes. There is a slight OC contest inside. Using OCs from Submit a Demigod.
1. Chapter 1: CharactersIntroMore Charac

Chapter 1: The Characters/Intro/More Characters

Hey guys! This is the story from Submit a Demigod. I'm so sorry for the long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long wait. I just had NO inspiration for this, but now I do! Yay! So, here's the list of characters that I posted before on Submit a Demigod, but none of the My Owns. There will only be one, that I love! There will be major major characters, who will have a POV, major characters, who have a major part in the story, but they don't have a POV, and finally the minors, who will have talking parts, but aren't a major plot line, and they could be a friend of one of the major majors or majors. The minors, though minor, will be mentioned in at least three chapters, in many variations, which goes to talking through IMs for a brief time to fighting with them for practice. So, here it is:

* * *

><p>Key: MM=Major Major<br>Mj=Major  
>Mn=Minor<p>

* * *

><p>Sophia Blackthorn, daughter of Ares (MM)<br>Cyan Dale, daughter of Poseidon (MM)  
>Solaria Delmont, daughter of Apollo (MM)<br>Samantha di Angelo, daughter of Thalia/Nico (MM)  
>Alcee Dunn, daughter of Demeter (MM)<br>Dominic Giovanni, son of Hades (MM)  
>Drake Grace, son of JasonPiper (MM)  
>Victoria Greenway, daughter of Nemesis (MM)<br>Laura-Alyssa Lacour, daughter of Athena (MM)  
>Lacy Pilffir, daughter of Hermes (MM)<br>Jet Ramsay, son of Hephaestus (MM)  
>Katharine Sinclair, daughter of Hecate (MM)<p>

* * *

><p>Nikolai Blackburn, son of Iris (Mj)<br>Bronwyn Clare, daughter of Hades (Mj)  
>Rosa Dashkov, daughter of Persephone (Mj)<br>Jace Dynamite, son of Morpheus (Mj)  
>Avril Grace, daughter of JasonPiper (Mj)  
>Ana Greene, daughter of Athena (Mj)<br>Jade Holly, daughter of Demeter (Mj)  
>Benjamin Jackson, son of PercyAnnabeth (Mj)  
>Leanne Karter, daughter of Aphrodite (Mj)<br>Nicolas Leonard, son of Hephaestus (Mj)  
>Dracey Mororne, daughter of Nyx (Mj)<br>Robin Okane, daughter of Nike (Mj)  
>Aaron Palmer, son of Zeus. (Mj)<br>Juliet Parker, daughter of Aphrodite (Mj)  
>Lorelei Pearce, daughter of Apollo (Mj)<br>Isadora Prince, daughter of Hermes. (Mj)  
>Gabbi Rodriguez, daughter of ChrisClarisse (Mj)  
>Darla Jane Singer, daughter of Zeus. (Mj)<br>Arriana Thorn, daughter of Athena (Mj)  
>Zeke Thurstin, son of Hermes (Mj)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasha Alan, daughter of Hermes (Mn)<br>Eric Black, son of Apollo (Mn)  
>Max Black III, son of Hephaestus (Mn)<br>Felix Blackthorn, son of Ares (Mn)  
>Lukas Blackthorn, son of Ares (Mn)<br>Jacob Blu, son of Aphrodite (Mn)  
>Alice Chasten, daughter of Hecate (Mn)<br>Aarron di Angelo, son of Thalia/Nico (Mn)  
>Riley Henderson, son of Athena (Mn)<br>Ella Jackson, daughter of Percy/Annabeth (Mn)  
>Nicky Jones, daughter of Hecate (Mn)<br>Nicole Leonard, daughter of Hephaestus (Mn)  
>Matthew Park, son of Hermes (Mn)<br>Brittnee Richardson, daughter of Poseidon (Mn)  
>Jake Rockwood, son of Hermes (Mn)<br>Nick Rodriguez, son of Chris/Clarisse (Mn)  
>Anna Smith, daughter of Hermes (Mn)<br>Jason Snow, son of Nike (Mn)  
>Eriana Vaughn, daughter of Athena (Mn)<br>Sophia Vega, daughter of Aphrodite (Mn)  
>Ash Underwood, son of GroverJuniper(Mn)

* * *

><p>Now, here's the summary:<p>

30 years after the PJO and HoO series, Camp Half-Blood reopened after a 5-year closing for renovation. Now, after the waiting period, Camp Half-Blood has made some changes. Some major ones are that Chiron and the gods have decided to allow the latest and greatest technology in the camp and that they are allowing the sons and daughters of demigods into the camp, following what Camp Jupiter does.  
>The new demigods go on dangerous quests to protect sacred items. Maybe *hint hint* some Romans will have to go on some with the Greeks.<br>There will be tests of friendships, romance, surprises, and defiantly adventure. Read more!

* * *

><p>Now, I need some more characters that I just realized that I needed. I need children of Tratie and Frank and Hazel. I also need Romans.<p>

* * *

><p>Here are the rules for the Romans: Only ages 14, 16, and 17.<br>Only major god/goddesses (Ex: Minerva, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, etc.)  
>I will only pick 5-7 Roman demigods, so not too many Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto.<br>They will be going to Camp Jupiter first in the story, so no saying that they went to CHB first, then moved to Camp Jupiter. But you can say that they went to Lupa first.

* * *

><p>Here are the rules for the demigod children:<br>Only ages 13, 14, 16.  
>Not too many "Is exactly like [insert parent's name here], with looks and personality." Try to make it a little but of each parent and maybe some that has nothing to do with their parent.<p>

* * *

><p>Here is the form for the Romans (AND ONLY THE ROMANS!)<p>

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (14, 16, 17):

Birthday:

Olympian parent:

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Family (step-parents, step-siblings, mortal half-siblings):

Personality:

History:

Have they been claimed yet?:

How did he/she get to Camp Jupiter?:

Would they like to go to CHB for a quest there?:

Piercings/Scars/Birthmarks/Freckles:

Friends (you can pick some from the list that you would think that they would be friends with):

Enemies:

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Height:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Other:

* * *

><p>Now here's the form for the child of the demigods:<p>

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (13, 14, 16):

Birthday:

Olympian grandparents:

Demigod parents (Travis/Katie and Hazel/Frank):

Personality:

History:

Who took them to CHB/CJ?:

Would they like to go on a quest?:

Piercings/Scars/Birthmarks/Freckles:

Friends (you can pick some from the list that you would think that they would be friends with):

Enemies:

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Height:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Other:

* * *

><p>Now, that's how you meet everyone and gives you a quick intro to the story.<p>

Now, I want EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE that is on the list to tell me who would want to be their best friend and other friends, by looking at the list, and telling me in a review. Also, I would like EVERYONE to tell me who they would like as a boy/girlfriend, also by looking at the list.  
>This is how I will give you a bfgf:  
>Example: Bob wanted his OC, Billy to have Mary's OC, Joy as a girlfriend, so he sent in a review saying, "I would like Billy to have Joy as a girlfriend."<br>Mary wanted her OC, Joy, to have Bob's OC, Billy as a boyfriend, so she sent in a review saying, "I would like Joy to have Billy as a boyfriend."  
>Read-a-holic (aka me) reads over her reviews and sees that Billy wants his gf to be Joy, and Joy wants Billy as a bf, so she decides to make them a couple. (Couples will either mean that they became a couple before the story started, so they are already a couple as the story starts, or that they will both have a crush on each other and eventually get together.)<br>You can also do one-sided loves.  
>Example: Bob wants his OC, Billy, to have a gf with Mary's OC, Joy, so he sends in a review saying, "I want my OC to have a gf with Joy." Meanwhile, Mary doesn't want Joy to have a bf, so se sends in a review saying, "I would not like Joy to have any kind of relationship."<br>So Read-a-holic (ME!) reads the reviews and puts in the story that Billy has a crush on Joy, but Joy keeps rejecting him.  
>And, finally, you can have crushes.<br>Example: Bob wants his OC, Billy, to have a crush on Mary's OC, Joy, but he doesn't want them to be a couple. So he puts in a review, "I would like Billy to have a crush on Joy." But Mary doesn't want Joy to have a crush on anybody, so she doesn't put anything. (This doesn't mean that you shouldn't review! You should still review for friends!)  
>So Read-a-holic (Hey look, me again!) checks her reviews and she sees that Billy has a crush on Joy, but since Mary didn't review, she assumed that Joy doesn't have a crush on Billy. So, in the story, she made Billy have a crush on Joy.<p>

* * *

><p>This also applies for friends. For best friends, you put who you want as your best friend. If they want you as a BFF back, I will make to BFFs (like bfgf). It also applies to friends. If you want someone as just a friend, not a BFF, you just put friend, but you can still be a friend to that person if they want you as a friend, or if they don't.

* * *

><p>So, the first chapter will be kinda an intro, but not mentioning any friends or boygirlfriends.

So, read on peeps! The second chapter will be up as soon as at least 7 people tell me who they want as friends/ boyfriend/girlfriend.

~Read-a-holic2200


	2. Chapter 2: Lacy Pilffir

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. My stepbrother wouldn't give me the computer after I posted the last chapter, so I was mad. But, for Christmas, I got a laptop! Yay! So, I'll be able to update more often! Double yay!**

**Also, just to let you know, for the POVs, they are chosen through a completely random process, "Eenie meenie miney moe," so it is completely random. But, don't worry, every MM will eventually get their POV. **

**Also, there are not going to be any Hunters in this story, so if your girl is a Hunter, and I picked her, I'm sorry, but she will just be a camper. So, here's the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Lacy Pilffir's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"He-" I said, turning around, but stopped by what I saw behind me. It was a snake lady. It had the top half of a woman and the bottom half of a snake. I stood where I was, frightened. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I was frozen in shock.<em>

_"Hello, my little friend," the snake lady said. "It'sssssss ssssssssso nicccccce of you to sssssstay here for me." She grinned an evil grin, showing her fangs. The tips of them were light green, they were poisonous fangs. Suddenly, as quick as lightning, a scythe appeared in her hands. This, too, also had poison on it, but only at the very tip._

_"Wh-what do you want from me?" I stuttered._

_"Oh, I don't know," the monster replied. "Jussssst your life, little child." Then she swung the scythe at me. I jumped over it, screaming._

_"Who are you?" I asked, catching my breath. I mean, it _was_ a high jump for an 11 year old._

_"Oh, you'll know sssssoon enough, demigod," she said. She smiled again, baring her fangs. Then, she swiped at me again. This time, it came high, so I had to bend back. The scythe barely scratched my stomach, but it still hurt._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I exclaimed, running towards the lady, taking a risk. I remembered that one time in PE when a karate teacher came in and taught us some moves. I used all that I remembered from from that, jumped, and kicked the lady right in the chest._

_As I figured, she fell down. Her scythe scraped my elbow as she fell down. The spot was hit with the tip. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then I heard footsteps running towards me. Before people surrounded me, I saw the snake lady turn into dust. I opened my eyes wide, and then I fainted._

* * *

><p>I shook my head out of my daze. For a second, I couldn't remember where I was. But then I remembered. My mom was driving me to this "special camp for people like me," as Mom put it. I blinked my eyes, looking at my surroundings. Mainly, there was only the scenery outside to look at, and all that was were trees.<p>

"Well, look who finally woke up," Mom said to me.

"Mom, you woke me up at 6!" I exclaimed. "_In the morning_! _During summer!_ A 13-year-old does not need to go through that this early in the summer."

"Well, I can see someone had a bad dream," Mom said. Dang it, she knows me too well. I looked at my elbow where the scar was from the attack two years ago. "It was about the attack, wasn't it?" Mom asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"Mom, do you think that it really happened, or that it was my imagination?" I asked. She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "Well, I have the scars to prove that it was real, but, about the snake lady, I think that was my imagination. Maybe it was a mugger that didn't use moisturizer for a while."

Mom didn't reply. I looked at her. Her face was pale, her knuckles getting white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. I could tell that she was thinking. She was thinking about something bad. I knew that she only gets pale when she's sick or when she's scared. I was going with the latter.

"Peanut Butter," Mom said, using my baby nickname. "I know you're confused now, but all will be explained when you go to this camp."

"But Mom," I replied, "you've always wanted me by your side for your entire life. When you finally let me go to school, you couldn't let go of the hug. Every time I went to the hospital, you sat in a chair next to me the entire time. This camp is for the whole summer, you told me. Won't you be afraid of letting me go?"

"No, why would you think that?" she said, her voice getting higher. She was lying.

I sighed, and explained, "First day of first grade: You just let me go to school. After a 10 minute hug, you let me go on the bus. During the bus ride, you followed it with your car. During snack time, you insisted that I forgot my snack, even though it was right in front of me. At lunchtime, you did the same thing, except with my lunch? Need I say more?"

"Okay, sometimes I might be a little overprotective-" she started, but I cut her off.

"A little?" I said. "When it's raining outside, you wrap me in bubble wrap then put two ponchos over me, and then you make me carry a humongous umbrella."

"Fine, a lot," she said. "But your father recommended this camp, and I trust your father. He told me this was important for people like you."

"Yeah. Freaks," I mumbled.

"No, special people," Mom said sweetly.

"That's just sugarcoating freaks, Mom!" I exclaimed. "Admit it, I'm a freak! I have dyslexia, ADHD! Do you know what people call me at school? Freakshow! The only thing I'm good at is not fitting in! If you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends! I have only one, and that's Alisha! Have you ever wondered why I sometimes come home looking sad? It's because my entire grade is picking on me!" I was letting my emotions out in a rant, something I always do. I was breathing short, angry breaths now. There was awkward silence in the car until my mom broke it.

"Lacy Anne Pilffir," Mom said, using my full name. "Don't believe anything kids at your school say. You are not a freakshow, you are special, and you will learn it at this camp. Nobody understands you at school, so that's probably why they are mean to you. You will learn why this is true at the camp."

"Fine, but I'm betting ten dollars that I won't," I replied. Mom and I always bet on things from grades to food to what's going on TV tonight, etc.

"Bring it down to five, and we have a deal," Mom replied, parking the car along an empty area. The only thing around was a strawberry farm up at the top of the hill.

As I looked at the hill, I said to Mom, "We have a deal." and we shook hands on it.

"Well, you'd better get out," Mom said.

"This is the camp?" I said. "What? Are we picking strawberries for fun?"

"No, now, just go up to the hill and tell the people there your name," Mom explained. "The person you should say your name to is called Mr. D. If he is not there, tell it to Chiron."

I was fine with doing that, but there was one thing missing. "Wait, aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"No, I can't get passed the border," Mom said handing me my Adidas duffel bag.

"What, you don't have a passport or something?" I joked. My mom cracked a small smile then kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'll see you at the end of summer," Mom said, as she got back into the car. "Please write. I love you, Lacy!"

"I love you, too, Mom! And tell Helen I said hi!" I said as I watched her drive away.

As soon as she was out of sight, I started up the hill. My 10-ton duffel bag kept sliding off my shoulder every 5 steps I took. After about the 20th time of it doing that, I just decided to drag it. My mom would not approve of me doing that. I can just hear her voice saying, "You'll ruin the bag!"

As I got closer to the farm, I saw a big tree. One that was climbing worthy. I LOVE to climb trees. At my school, there was this HUGE tree, but not as big as this one, that everyone loved to climb on. The popular kids got to go on first, then the wanna-be populars, then the mediums (not too popular, not too nonpopular), and finally, the outcasts, which were pretty much me and my friend, Alisha. Even though we still climbed the tree, we only got five minutes of it during recess.

So, I ran towards it. When I got closer, I saw that there was something glittering gold on the tree. I stopped running and walked slowly, carefully towards it. I slowly outstretched my arm and was about to touch it when—

"Hey!" a voice yelled. "You there! Who are you?" As the owner of the voice came closer, I saw that it was a man dressed in all leopard print. I'm not usually a girly girl, but I know fashion enough to know that leopard print is so out of style.

"Um, I'm Lacy Pilffir," I replied. "My mom dropped me off here, telling me to talk to a Mr. D or a Chiron."

"Well, I'm Mr. D, Macy," the man replied.

"Lacy," I corrected him.

"Whatever," Mr. D said, shrugging it off. "So, are you here for Camp Half-Blood?"

"I-I guess," I replied. "My mom told me nothing."

Mr. D groaned. "Well, Pacy," he said.

"Lacy," I mumbled. Mr. D didn't hear me, so he continued on.

"I'm not good at explaining, so I'll just take you to Chiron before the ceremony begins." He headed towards the little quaint farm house, and right before he would be near the strawberry patch, he opened a door. I was confused. I was so confused that I ran into something. I looked up and saw that the strawberry farm was a painting, and a very good one at that.

"Well, come on, Macy!" Mr. D said. "Looking back, I should've warned you, but oh well." I rolled my eyes and entered the door.

As soon as I got through the door, I saw hundreds of people standing there, chatting. I also saw a podium on top of a temporary stage. Behind the stage, there was a huge (And be huge, I mean huge. It was about 20 feet tall!) red curtain. I looked around and saw that Mr. D left.

I kind of wandered around a bit, and I saw various kids, ranging from ages 10 to probably 25 or so. I looked up at the stage and saw about 8 adults on stage, all of them with 2 kids around them. One of the men on stage was wearing furry pants. Is he from the 1980s?

Suddenly, I heard hooves coming up to me. Was there horseback riding at this camp? I've always wanted to do that! I turned around to see a man on a completely white horse.

"So, you must be Chiron," I said, shielding my eyes from the sun, which was behind him.

"Indeed I am, child," Chiron replied.

"Can you please get off the horse?" I asked him. "The sun is blinding my eyes."

Chiron mumbled to Mr. D, "This child doesn't know anything, you say?" Mr. D nodded his head.

The Chiron said to me, "Dear child, I am not on a horse."

I chuckled. "Yes, you are," I said. "I see that you are ri—" Then I got a closer look and saw that the horse had no head, and that where its head should be, Chiron's torso was there. "You _are_a horse," I finished.

"No, I am not a horse," Chiron said. "Well, I am half-horse, but the correct term is—"

"Centaur," I finished, remembering what I learned in Latin, which was the only class I got a B in.

"Correct," Chiron said. "I presume that you have taken Latin in school before."

"Yes, but centaurs are mythological. They only appear in myths. Centaurs aren't real," I said.

"Yes, they are from myths, but how can you explain why I, a centaur, am standing here right now?" Chiron said. "And this is not a dream."

"They're real, then," I said. "Wait, one second, if you, a centaur, are here, why am I here? And why is this place called Camp Half-Blood?"

"My dear," Chiron said, "you do know about the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology, am I correct?" I nodded. "And can you name some for me?"

"Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Athena," I named.

"Good job," Chiron said, making me feel like I'm in second grade. "And those gods are real. And they sometimes come down to human size and meet mortals. Most of the times, the meetings with mortals come out with a child being born. Now, do you know what a demigod is?"

I racked my brain trying to remember what Mr. Athens told us in Latin class. Suddenly, it clicked. "A demigod is the offspring of a god and a mortal," I said. "They are also referred to as … half-bloods." Chiron slowly nodded. "So, I'm a half-blood?" Chiron nodded again. "That … is … COOL! Do I get awesome god powers and such! Cuz that would be awesome!"

Chiron chuckled. "Now, I never caught your name."

"Oh, it's Lacy Pilffir," I said.

"Hi, Lacy," Chiron replied. "Mr. D over there told me that your name was Pacy or something like that."

"Yeah, why does he do that?" I asked.

"Nobody knows," Chiron replied. "Now, I'd better get to the stage. The ceremony will begin soon."

"Wait, what _is_the ceremony!" I yelled after him as he trotted away. But he didn't hear me. I groaned and tried to find an older person to see if they know what the ceremony is.

I walked up to this girl with brownish-black hair who was nervously looking around, probably for a friend or something like that. I nervously walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The girl turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"Um, what is this ceremony thing that's going on?" I asked.

"Well, this is the second time that I came to Camp, the first time only being a month, so I know what it is," she replied. "About five years ago, Camp closed. Chiron said it was for renovation. Now, after five years of leaving demigods alone, probably with abusive parents, it reopened!" she explained.

"Oh, that's cool," I said. "So, I'm new to this whole demigod thing, so who do we know who our demigod parent is?"

"Since I only went here for a month before, I have a vague idea. Some older people said that your parent sends you a sign saying, 'Hey this is my child! Put them in my cabin!' but, again, since I stayed a month, I haven't been claimed yet," she replied. "Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Lacy Pilffir," I said.

"Hm, Pilffir, eh?" she asked. "That's probably misspelling of pilfer, which is a synonym for 'steal,' so you might be a daughter of Hermes, the god of stealth."

"I cannot be!" I exclaimed. "I HATE when people steal things, even if it's a pencil! I will tell them off!"

"Okay, let's cross Hermes off the list," she said. "By the way, I'm Katharine Sinclair."

"Wait a second," I said, "I might know who your parent is."

"Who?" Katharine asked excitedly.

"Since you figured out about the pilfer thing, you might be a daughter of Athena!" I said. "You know, the goddess of the wise and such."

"No, I can't be," Katharine said. "All Athena kids have blond hair and grey eyes. If you haven't noticed, I have brown hair and green eyes."

Katharine continued on, but I zoned out, because I saw a black haired guy creep up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"JET!" Katharine screamed, as she turned around and gave Jet a kiss. The kiss turned out to be long, and I mumbled, "I'm uncomfortable," before walking away.

I walked toward this girl with short, wavy brown hair that was looking around curiously. I figured that she was new here, too, so I walked towards her.

"Hi," I said to her, putting my 10-ton bag down.

"Hi," she said. "This place is … _cool_. You know, for being behind a big painting and all."

I laughed at that joke. "You're funny," I said. "I'm Lacy Pilffir."

"Hi, Lacy, I'm Laura-Alyssa Lacour," she replied. Ouch, that's a mouthful.

"Okay, Laura-Alyssa, that's a mouthful, so I'm gonna call you Alyssa," I replied.

"You don't need to tell me twice, I don't like being called Laura-Alyssa. I've forced everyone to call me Alyssa or Aly if we're friends." Alyssa replied.

"Oh good, I thought that this was going to be awkward and such," I replied. Then we both bent over with laughter.

When we got up, Alyssa said, "Oh, look, the horse dude's going on stage."

"Horse dude?" I asked. "I am TOTALLY using that! Yeah!" Then I high-fived her.

"Yeah, but I still copyright it," Aly replied.

"Copyright?" I asked.

"It's something me and my friend do," Aly replied. "If we want to use a saying really bad, we 'copyright' it, meaning that the other person can't use it unless the copyrighter allows it. Now, I'm allowing you to use horse dude."

"Oh, good," I said. "Hey, Horse Dude is gonna say something." I pointed to the stage where Chiron is now walking up on. He grabbed a mic and started giving a speech.

"Hello demigods, former campers, children of former campers," Chiron said. "We are gathered here today—"

"To witness these two people engage in holy matrimony," Aly mumbled, jokingly. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I totally copyright that," I whispered.

"Dang it!" Aly said.

"—to reopen an amazing camp that was, due to renovation issues, closed five years ago. Now, after many long years, we present to you—"

"The husband and wife!" I whispered. We both doubled over, trying to keep in our laughter.

"—the new Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron finished. When he finished the sentence, the curtain disappeared and had a bunch of things come out: doves, owls, lightning bolts, water, fire, even winged shoes.

"Woah, that was cool!" I told Aly.

"I know!" Aly replied, smiling as she held out her forearm, and an owl sat down on it.

"You know that's dangerous, right?" I said. Aly shrugged and petted the owl. "You should be wearing one of those owl gloves, you know that, right?" I asked her.

Aly glared at me and said, "Do you want me to order this owl to attack you, cuz I will. I won't hold back."

I held my hands up in surrender and took a step back. After about a half of a minute, Aly let the owl fly free, and she turned back to me. "So, what did you want?"

"That was cool what you did with the owl," I said.

"Eh," Aly said, then she pointed to the stage. "Hey, Horse Dude is gonna talk again."

"Now," Horse Dude said on stage, "I would like to invite the Jacksons up to the microphone. Percy, Annabeth, Benjamin, Ella, the stage is yours, but you can't take it home."

"Yeah, thanks Chiron," the father, I think he was Percy, said. Then he turned to the audience and said, "Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood!" The audience cheered. "Now, for those of you who have been to Camp Half-Blood before it closed, you will see that it's really different, because I got a look a it. You know, because I'm the SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS!"

"Percy!" his wife screeched, slapping him in the chest.

"Okay, okay, chill Annabeth," Percy said. "But I did see it because of that reason." Then he winked at the audience.

"Dad!" the girl, Ella, said. "Stop trying to be cool. You're just not."

"Hey! I was cool when I was your age!" Percy protested.

"What was that? 2009?" the boy, Ben, joked, earning laughter from the crowd.

Percy looked around awkwardly, then replied, "Yes." The whole crowd burst into laughter. Aly and I were rolling on the grass.

After we got up, Percy continued his speech. "Now, after months and months of arguing, Chiron and the gods have decided to allow the latest and greatest technology in Camp Half-Blood!" Everyone cheered. "Now, this may be different for the older campers, but you'll get used to it. Now, go crazy, kids!"

We assumed that it was our cue to run inside, so we did. When me and Aly ran by Horse Dude, we both yelled, "Hey Horse Dude!" then ran away.

As we stepped inside Camp Half-Blood, we saw high-tech intercoms, flat-screen TVs, which would show someone who would introduce the news show thingy. On the cabins, there were fingerprint scanners. So cool. Towards the arena, there were practice dummies that moved around and talked like a real opponent. There was more, but need I say more, because I know you're already hooked.

On the TVs Mr. D's face appeared. He said, "BRATS! You'd better gather up in the arena or the harpies will have your heads!"

Aly and I both widened our eyes and walked off towards the arena. We sat down next to a girl with black hair with a hot pink streak in it.

"H—" Aly started, but was cut off by the girl "shh"ing her.

"I'm playing a prank on those stuck-up Aphrodite kids," she said and pointed to a group of girls doing their makeup. "I put chili pepper powder in their blush, so their cheeks will burn when they put it on."

"We haven't been here for long," I said, "so how did you manage to STEAL the blush out of their purses and put chili pepper powder in it?" I knew she stole it, even if it's only for a little while, I still hate it when people steal.

"Does a magician ever reveal his secrets?" she asked. Before we could answer, she answered herself. "No? I thought so. So why should a prankster reveal her secrets?"

Before we could answer, we saw the group of Aphrodite girls shriek and scream, fanning their cheeks with their hands. The girl laughed. Aly and I also laughed.

"I know that it's wrong, but it's just too funny!" I said, laughing. I heard the other girls stop laughing, but I still laughed. "Hey, why'd you stop laughing?" I looked up to see two adults who resembled the girl so well. They were probably her parents.

"Samantha Renee di Angelo!" the mother exclaimed.

"Hi, Mommy," Samantha said.

"Don't you 'Mommy' her, young lady," the dad said. "You are in serious trouble for pranking those Aphrodite girls. Even though we don't like them, that's not a reason for messing with them."

"Sorry, Daddy," Samantha mumbled. Then a boy with black hair came up behind her and said, "Sam, stop pulling the 'Mommy and Daddy' card, we all know that you only say Mommy and Daddy when you're in trouble, and you want to get out of it."

"Aarron, thank you for that," Samantha's mom said, "but it's not nice to make fun of your sister."

"Sorry, Mommy," Aarron said.

Samantha gasped. "You are a hypocrite! You just said Mommy! Mom, Dad, did you hear him! He said Mommy! And he was in trouble! And he makes fun of me saying that! Oh, Aarron, I am going to kill you! "

Sam stood up, ready to attack, but her dad held an arm in front of her, preventing her from attacking. "Now, Sam, I understand that both of you did something bad and got in an argument," her dad said, "but there is no reason to attack each other. Now, your mother and I are going to sit next to Percy and Annabeth, so no fighting. Bye!"

"Well, this just got from good to bad quickly," Aarron said. "Bye, Ugly." Samantha scrunched her face up in anger and reached out, as if to strangle him, but he already left.

When he left, Sam said, "Ugh! My parents and brother are so annoying!"

"Why?" we both asked at the same time. "Jinx! No, jinx! Ugh, jinx! This is never going to work!"

"Ok, now that you're done with your jinxes," Sam said, "I'll continue. My parents are annoying because they always get on my case. Whenever I do one thing bad, like taking a small piece off of Aarron's bread, they get angry at me. And my brother's annoying, because, well you saw him."

"Yeah, I'd hate to have a brother like that," I said. "Well, I have a half-sister, but she's two, so she can't do anything bad to me. The worst thing she's done is called me Poopy-Head, but that was right after she went to the bathroom fully for the first time, so, yeah."

"Well, at least you don't have two annoying stepbrothers that always prank you," Aly said.

"What did they do?" Sam asked excitedly. "Should I take notes?"

"No," Aly said, slowly. "They just do stuff like pour honey on me while I'm sleeping, then put a bag of feathers on top of my door, so it'll fall on me. Amateur stuff. Nothing like the pepper powder. That, my friend, was genius."

"Yeah, I—" I started, but was cut off by Mr. D talking to us on a mic.

"Attention. Attention," we hear him say, but nobody answered, they just kept talking. "BRATS!" Everyone was shocked, and they turned to face him. "Thank you. Now, I had a meeting with the gods—"

"How did he have a meeting with the gods?" I asked Sam.

"Mom and Dad say that he's the god Dionysus. You know, D, Dionysus. Get the picture?" Sam said.

"I get it," I replied.

"—and they said that within the next hour or two, they will claim some of their children, so please don't be surprised when your parent sends you a sign. Also, they won't claim all of their children tonight, so the rest that didn't get picked will stay in the Hermes cabin, which is now enlarged. Got it, brats?" he said. There was a wave of agreements. "Bye." We all then started talking, guessing who our parent is.

After about five minutes of waiting, the excitement started, a girl that was about 12 with strawberry blond hair in a ponytail had a symbol over her head. A hammer, I think it was.

"Behold, Nicole Leonard, daughter of Hephaestus," Chiron said, bowing. Following along, the rest of the campfire joined in. Not long after, her twin brother, Nicholas Leonard, was also claimed as a son of Hephaestus.

After about another five to ten people were claimed, a girl that was right behind us, a girl with curly black hair that went to her waist with red and gold tint in it. A grey owl symbol appeared over her head, and Chiron announced, "Behold, Ana Greene, daughter of Athena." We bowed again. I'm sorta getting sick of all this bowing.

Next, the girl that I talked to earlier, Katharine Sinclair, was claimed. A purple symbol with sparks came above her head. Again, the beholding. "Behold, Katharine Sinclair, daughter of Hecate." Well, I was wrong.

After about three more people were claimed, an Aphrodite child was claimed. This claiming was different than others. The others was just a symbol floating above their head, but this one was a full makeover. I wouldn't like to have it, but still, Aphrodite has some style. A girl with long wavy brown hair was the first Aphrodite kid to be claimed.

Her normal wavy brown hair turned curly, her jean skirt and frilly pink top turned into an aquamarine dress, and her makeup was done more professionally and it really showed out her brown eyes. All the new kids were shocked at this new way of claiming, but those who were their before didn't mind it at all, except for the guys who were staring at her.

"And the beholding starts again," I murmured to Aly. "Copyrighted."

"Behold, Sophia Vega, daughter of Aphrodite," Horse Dude said. Sophia was sucking up all the attention. She was flipping her hair behind her shoulder repeatedly and kept giving flirtatious waves to some of the guys. Can you say girly-girl or what?

After about an hour of claiming, Aly and I still weren't claimed yet, but some others were. A lot of people were getting claimed today. The last person to get claimed was a girl with choppy, punk-styled hair which kinda looked like Sam's mom's hair. She was just sitting, fiddling with her shirt, when a black symbol with bones on it appeared above her head.

And the beholding, blah, blah, blah. "Behold, Bronwyn Clare, daughter of Hades." It would've been fine for me, if only she hadn't noticed that she was being claimed until Chiron announced it. She was completely shocked. When she realized that Chiron was talking about her, it looked like a shock went down her spine.

After Bronwyn was claimed, Mr. D announced that that would be all the claiming for today. "Alright, now how many of you pests haven't been claimed?" he asked. About 20 of us out of 200 raised our hands. "Okay, all of you that haven't been claimed, please go to the Hermes cabin where you will stay until you get claimed. Now, time for bed. GO!"

On the way to the cabins, Aly said to me, "That Mr. D is so weird. Calling us pests and all."

"You should've seen him five years ago," a girl with light brown hair said to us. "He was even meaner."

"Is that even possible?" Aly asked.

"Yes, it's possible," the girl said, chuckling. "I'm Isadora Prince, daughter of Hermes."

"Hi, I'm Laura-Alyssa Lacour, daughter of … undetermined," Aly said. "Copyrighted." Dang it, she said it before me. Then she said to Isadora, "Just call me Alyssa, though."

"Yeah, or Aly," I said. "But I'm Lacy Pilffir also a daughter of undetermined!"

"You girls are funny," Isadora said. "Do you wanna talk in the cabin. I can totally get you guys awesome beds. Top bunk."

"Awesome!" Aly exclaimed. "I've always wanted to sleep on the top of a bunk bed!" Isadora and I looked at her strangely. "My stepbrothers always got the top, you got a problem with that?" We both shook our heads.

The Hermes cabin is huge. Well, it _is _supposed to fit all the Hermes children and the ones that haven't been claimed yet, so I guess that's why. It looked like an old-timey log cabin on the outside, but the inside is much cooler. There are TVs in there, in courtesy of their dad, It has symbols of caduceuses everywhere, also winged shoes. Actually, in the back, there was a stack of winged shoes that you can actually try, but only children of Hermes. This cabin felt like home to me. All the kids running around, the gadgets blinking and making sounds, some people planning pranks, it made me feel like I belong here. In this wooden cabin, which would probably stink after a few days because of laundry, made me feel at home.

"So, here are the beds, and, oh good, here are three top bunks which I can save for all of us," Isadora said. We all climbed to the top and put our stuff up. We talked in peace for about 15 minutes until a guy with golden blond hair that looked three years older than me interrupted us.

"Hey, ladies," he said, mainly talking to me and Aly.

"Get outta here, _Jake_," Isadora spat.

"I don't need your commentary,_ Izzy_," the guy, Jake, responded. "I was talking to these two lovely ladies here."

"You're too old for me," I said, disgusted by him.

"Love knows no age," he said.

"That is correct, but-oh!- I know an age, and that age is 13," I replied. "Oh wait, I know another age, 16, that's probably how old you are. 13, 16, you do the math."

"Fine," he said. "How 'bout you?" He turned to Aly. Aly gave a quick glance at him and said, "You're not my type," and turned away.

"How come everyone is rejecting the Jakester?" Jake said.

"One is probably because you call yourself, 'The Jakester,'" Isadora said. "And two is because you're a player. As soon as you find out what a girl really is inside, you dump her, then you go find another pretty face. Now, this pretty face, is rejecting you." She then pushed him hard in the chest, making him fall over. "Bye, bye, _Jakester_."

Jake got up, dusted himself off, then walked away. As soon as he waked away, we all started laughing. "What is up with that guy?" I asked.

"That's Jake Rockwood," Isadora explained. "He's a complete player. His life goal is probably to date every pretty girl out there."

"Well, he's not gonna accomplish that goal if every girl rejects him," Aly said.

"Nice," I said, and we high-fived.

After about another five minutes of talking, the head of the Hermes cabin, A guy named Zeke Thurstin, called, "Lights out!" We all turned our lights off and started to get comfy in bed.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was how much that this bed felt like it was mine. Overnight, I had a weird dream. I was 6 years old, and I was hanging out with mini versions of Aly, Sam, and Isadora. We were playing in a sandbox when the mini version of Jake came up and kicked down our sandcastle. All of us cried, except for Sam, who just punched him. We clapped after that, and then we rebuilt the sandcastle. I woke up for two seconds and I felt pleased. The next morning, I didn't even remember the dream at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like it? I hope you did! Please review! Also, creators of the OCs that I used: Do you think that I portrayed your character right? Please tell me and if I didn't, give me some pointers! Thanks! I appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Well, here are the friends and romances that people sent in. If you want to change it, I am perfectly fine with that, because I am putting their age behind their names. So, here it is (what I have so far):**

**Couples (The person on the right is the person who has a crush on the person on the left.):**

**Arriana Thorn (15, Mj)-Matthew Park (16, Mn) (Crush)**

**Dominic Giovanni (15, MM)-Cyan Dale (15, MM) (Crush)**

**Cyan Dale (15, MM)-Dominic Giovanni (15, MM) (Crush)**

**Sasha Alan (14, Mn)-Eric Black (14, Mn) (crush)**

**Samantha di Angelo (15, MM)-Jace Dynamite (14, Mj) (crush)**

**Robin Okane (16, Mj)-Zeke Thurstin (16, Mj) (bf already)**

**Katharine Sinclair (16, MM)-Jet Ramsay (17, MM) (bf already)**

**Lorelei Pearce (15, Mj)-Jacob Blu (16, Mn) (bf already)**

**Roza Dashkov (14, Mj)-Zeke Thurstin (16, Mj)**

**Aaron Palmer (15, Mj)-Samantha di Angelo (15, MM) (friends-maybe grow?)**

**Ella Jackson (13, Mn)-Eric Black (14, Mn) (friends-maybe grow?)**

**Riley Henderson (16, Mn)-Sasha Alan (14, Mn) (crush)**

**Bronwyn Clare (16, Mj)-Nikolai Blackburn (16, Mj) (crush)**

**Now, the friends (these are done in groups, so if there are only 2 people in a group, it means that they are best friends, and if there are 3 or more in a group, it means they are all friends, and there are some best friends in there. If there is the same person in 2 or more groups, it means that person is friends with at least one person in each group.):**

**Arriana Thorn (15, Mj), Cyan Dale (15, MM)**

**Dominic Giovanni (15, MM), Cyan Dale (15, MM), and Aaron Palmer (15, Mj)**

**Cyan Dale (15, MM), Benjamin Jackson (14, Mj), Nikolai Blackburn (16, Mj), Dominic Giovanni (15, MM), and Arriana Thorn (15, Mj)**

**Nikolai Blackburn (16, Mj), Drake Grace (16, MM), and Cyan Dale (15, MM)**

**Samantha di Angelo (15, MM), Aaron Palmer (15, Mj), Victoria Greenway (14, MM), Felix Blackthorn (12, Mn), and Nicky Jones (15, Mn)**

**Lacy Pilffir (13, MM), Isadora Prince (15, Mj), Laura-Alyssa Lacour (14, MM), and Alcee Dunn (12, MM)**

**Roza Dashkov (14, Mj), Jade Holly (14, Mj), and Riley Henderson (16, Mn)**

**Aaron Palmer (15, Mj), Samantha di Angelo (15, MM), and Dominic Giovanni (15, MM)**

**Ella Jackson (13, Mn), Jade Holly (14, Mj), and Eric Black (14, Mn)**

**Sasha Alan (14, Mn), Zeke Thurstin (16, Mj), and Eriana Vaughn (12, Mn)**

**Victoria Greenway (14, MM), Samantha di Angelo (15, MM), Cyan Dale (15, MM), Dominic Giovanni (15, MM), Solaria Delmont (16, MM), and Sophia Blackthorn (12, MM)**

**Riley Henderson (16, Mn), Matthew Park (16, Mn), Ella Jackson (13, Mn), Jacob Blu (16, Mn), and Ash Underwood (12, Mn)**

**Bronwyn Clare (16, Mj), Roza Dashkov (14, Mj), Zeke Thurstin (16, Mj), Gabbi Rodriguez (15, Mj), Juliet Parker (15, Mj), and Jace Dynamite (14, Mj)**

**So, there you go, Chapter 1! From now on, I'll try to update every 3-7days, depending on homework and such. Over the holidays, I'll update the same if there is Wi-Fi. During exam weeks and when I'm studying for a test, I probably won't update for a week.**

**Here is the schedule for normal weeks based on reviews:**

**5 or more-2-3 days**

**3-5 days**

**2 or less-6-7**

**So, look out for the next chapter and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sophia Blackthorn

Chapter 3

**A/N: Some of these will be written like a normal story [see chapter 2] and others [like this one] will be written like a journal entry. Note: I will only be using these for MMs who are 12 and younger, so that would be this girl, Sophia Blackthorn and Alcee Dunn. Also, [it will be explained more deeply in this chapter] all campers who are 12 and under will be keeping a journal.**

**I'd like to give a dedication of this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to tiffc10 for brightening my day when I read your review. THANKS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Me: For my disclaimer, I brought my friend, Bookworm to help me.<strong>

**Bookworm: I'm not gonna say it.**

**Me: SAY IT!**

**Bookworm: No**

**Me: I'll give you 20 bucks.**

**Bookworm: Show me the money.**

**Me: *shows her money***

**Bookworm: Ok, Read-a-holic2200 does not own anything from Percy Jackson, and she, happily, does not own any of the OCs except for one. If she did own the OCs she'd probably make them go after me or something like that. NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY!**

**Me: Ok, here. *hands her money* *runs away* Syonara suckers!**

**Bookworm: HEY! THIS IS FAKE MONEY! GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: Fine. I'm only gonna say one thing. Bookworm is a real author here on Fanfiction, so go check out her stories. Her username is Bookworm1355.**

**Bookworm: COME BACK HERE! Coño! **

**Me: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia Blackthorn's POV<strong>

Hello, Journal. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sophia Blackthorn, age 12. I am the eldest of triplets, although my brother, Felix, disagrees. The other two triplets are Felix and Lukas. They always disagree that I am the eldest. It is _so_annoying! I also have a few younger half-siblings: Peru, who is 10; Tammy, who is 7; and the twins, Hope and Faith, who are both 5. I am the daughter of Ruby Blackthorn and Ares. That's right, Ares, the Greek god of war. I'm a demigod, so if you have a problem with that, go talk to my dad.

I am also a tomboy, and my mom, before she had the rest of the kids and went crazy, always said that I was a little boy at heart. Then I would proceed to ask her what Felix and Lukas were at heart. She would mumble to me that they were little girls at heart, which I laughed at. I have dark red hair (which is unusual for people to have) and green eyes.

So, moving on, Journal. I go to a special camp for demigods in New York called Camp Half-Blood. It has been closed for five years, so that the people who work here could redo it. Now, it has all this cool technology and stuff. So, the reason why I am writing in you today, and probably until I turn 13, is because the activities director here at CHB (short for Camp Half-Blood) told us that all kids 12 and under should write in a journal (you!) because we aren't fully teenagers yet, and Chiron (that's his name) says that all the training and stuff here are fast-paced, and that some teens can barely keep up with it. So, we have to write in journals to-how did he put it?-help us get fighting off of our minds, and to just relax and put our feelings into it. Yeah, blah, blah, blah.

I definitely won't be putting my feelings into you, Journal, because you're a man's-well, tomboy's-journal. Look at you, made out of leather and you are red. Man's stuff. Some of the girly Aphrodite kids got pink and sparkly journals which they called diaries. To me, that sounds close enough to diarrhea.

Okay, so enough about me and you, let me tell you about how I found out that I was a demigod. So, Felix, Lukas, and I were found by an older demigod named Nicky Jones a few weeks back. Here's what happened:

Our mom was going into a club for the fifth time that day. She has been drinking a lot ever since our stepdad died. (By our, I mean Felix, Lukas, and I) Our entire family has been traveling a lot, going from bar to bar, in many different cities. This club happened to be around the NYC area.

Mom, as usual, dumped us outside the club. Unluckily, it was raining. I only had the clothes I was wearing and an oversized jacket. For the little ones' sake, I gave the twins the oversized jacket, and they wrapped it around their shoulders. After about an hour of waiting in the pouring rain, a girl with long black hair with purple streaks in it, came up to us. She was accompanied by a guy that looked her age, but was starting to grow a beard.

The girl mumbled to the guy, "Are any of these children one?"

The guy mumbled back, "The three eldest." I knew that he was talking about us, so I elbowed Lukas in the ribs.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "I was just about to win here!" He gestured to the card game that him and Felix were playing.

"Yeah, this is more important than you winning a _button_," I said. "Those two people over there are watching us."

"Where?" Lukas asked. How could he not see them? They were the only ones on the street except for us.

"The girl with the purple streaks in her hair and the guy that looks 15, but has a beard," I explained.

"Oh, those people," he said. Yes, Lukas, thank you for telling me. Note the sarcasm. "What about them?"

"I barely heard the girl say to the guy, 'Are any of these one?' and the guy replied, 'The three eldest,' which are us," I explained very slowly, as if talking to a child, which, by Lukas's attitude, he acts like one.

"So, the point is, you spied?" he asked. I mentally face-palmed myself.

"That's one point, but some good things come out of spying," I said. Lukas looked confused, so I continued. "I found out that those people might be trying to take us someplace."

"Like Chuck E. Cheese?" he said, excitedly. Who would want to go to that stinky place, surrounded by kids and that big, fat, rat?

"No . . ." I said. "I meant that they could be trying to kidnap us, not take us someplace fun. And plus, why would you want to go there?"

"I've never been to Chuck E. Cheese before, and I heard that it was fun," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Felix butted in, "Did I hear the words Chuck E. Cheese? Are we going? And, Lukas, I won."

"No, we are not going to Chuck E. Cheese, and that is the last time I am saying that!" I exclaimed. Apparently, all the little ones heard it too, so they were all talking excitedly about Chuck E. Cheese. "Am I the only one that doesn't like Chuck E. Cheese here?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"So, if we're not going to Chuck E. Cheese, where are we going?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, those two people over there, and, just to make sure you know who I'm talking about, they are the girl with the purple streaks in her hair and the guy with the beard that looks 15, were talking about us and saying something like 'Are any of these one of them?' and the guy replied with, saying that the three eldest, us, are one of them, whatever they are," I said.

"That's just wrong," Felix said. "I will go up to them right now if they try to take away us, and I will personally punch them straight in the nose."

"Wait," Lukas said. "What happens if they are taking us somewhere good, like Chuck E. Cheese?"

I groaned. "Can we _please_ stop talking about Chuck E. Cheese?" I asked.

"Fine," they both said.

"Now, let's get into the important mat-Oh, God, they're coming over here," I said. In fact, they _were _coming over to us. "Just act cool, just act cool," I said. "Just pretend that you don't notice them."

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Nicky Jones, and I need to talk to you three." She motioned to me, Felix, and Lukas.

"Are you taking us to Chuck E. Cheese?" Lukas asked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut up," I hissed.

Surprisingly, the girl and the guy laughed. "No, I'm not taking you to Chuck E. Cheese," Nicky Jones said. "I need to tell you guys something."

"Are you going to take us away?" Felix asked. "Because if you do, I-I'll p-punch you." He held up his fists, but was a little hesitant by the height of the other guy.

"We are going to take you away," the guy said.

"AH-HAH!" Felix exclaimed.

"But we're taking you someplace where you will be safe," he finished.

"Dang, I'm out of ah-hah's," Felix said.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, one eyebrow raised, but since I can't do that, it probably looked like I was having some sort of face seizure or something like that.

"I'll tell you," Nicky said, "but first, do you live with your mom or dad?"

"Our mom," Lukas said. "Our dad died right after we were born."

"Well, your mom is a filthy lier," the guy said. The girl slapped him in the chest.

"Don't worry," I said. "Our mom is a lier, she goes to bars and clubs every night and dumps us right outside the door. She lies by saying that she'll only have one drink, but sometimes she doesn't even come outside until the morning."

"Okay, well she _is_ a filthy lier," the guy said.

"Just, _shut up, Jason!" _Nicky hissed at the guy, Jason. Then she turned to us and said, "Okay, so you never knew your dad and your mom told you that he died, correct?" We all nodded. "Now, did she ever tell you what his name was?"

"No," Felix said, "all she said was that she met him during a Renaissance festival and he was dressed as a knight, but had a gun, and she was dressed as a princess. Then she said that he got her pregnant, then a day after we were born, he died in a car crash."

Nicky and Jason murmured together. I heard some words like, "gun?", "car crash?", and, "camp." When they turned back around, Jason said to us, "This may come as a shock to you, but your dad is a Greek god." I was shocked. A million questions ran through my head like, "Aren't gods only supposed to be in myths?" and, "Why would Mom be attracted to a god? She is only attracted to men that are complete drunks!"

"Really?" Lukas asked. "That is so cool!" Yes, leave it to Lukas to think that having an all-powerful god as your father to be cool. What happens if our father hates us, and he zaps us to oblivion? Lukas would still think that it was cool. "So, which god is he?"

"You have to get claimed to find out," Nicky said. "I am the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, and I was claimed right as I got to camp."

"And I'm Jason Snow, son of Nike, the goddess of victory, and I was claimed a month after I got to camp," Jason said.

"You mean that your mom is the creator of Nike shoes?" Lukas asked. I, again, mentally face-palmed myself.

"No, whoever made those named it after my mom, because apparently Nike shoes are supposed to help you win and become _victorious_, and my mom is the goddess of _victory_," Jason said.

"Okay, but do you get an unlimited supply of Nike shoes?" Lukas asked.

"Lukas, shut up!" I exclaimed. Then I turned to them. "What is this camp that you are talking about?"

"It's called Camp Half-Blood," Nicky said. "It is a special camp for demigods, like us. And, to answer your next question, demigod is the proper term for half-human, half-god."

"Woah, does Hecate give you the power to mind-read also?" Felix asked.

"No, I just figured that you would ask that," Nicky said.

"Wait, for this camp, it is just for summer, right, because who would watch our half-siblings while we are gone?" I asked.

"We'll find another half-blood to try and protect them," Jason said. "We'll tell the half-blood to put them into safe hands at the orphanage. And, also, Camp can be for the summer, or, if you're a powerful demigod or you have no home to go to, you can stay for the whole year."

"We'll stay for the whole year," My siblings and I said together.

"Okay, we'd better get going," Nicky sad. "Chiron would want them to stay at the Big House until Camp reopens."

"What do you mean, 'reopens,'?," Felix asked.

"Camp closed five years ago for renovation, now it will be open in a week," Jason said. "Now, can we please go before monsters start to pick up our scent."

Suddenly, we heard a growl come from behind us. "I jinxed us, didn't I?" Jason said.

"Yes you did, now we need to fight," Nicky said, pulling out a dagger from her boot and slashing at what looked like a dog the size of a tank. Jason pulled out a pair of sunglasses, twisted a small knob twice, and it turned into a spear.

After about five minutes of the two older demigods slashing and stabbing the dog, the dog swiped it's humongous paw at Jason. Jason fell down, his spear skidding out of his hands. I knew that, even though Nicky was a good fighter, she couldn't take on the tank-dog by herself. I grabbed the spear and ran towards the dog. I vaguely heard my brothers yelling at me to stop. When I was near the dog, I raised the spear and rammed the spear into his chest. The dog was stunned, and it swung its paw at me. All I knew after that was that I fainted.

Don't worry, Journal, I was fine, but I was in a coma. I woke up a week later to be found in a soft bed. I saw my brothers on the other side of the room, whispering to each other. I heard some words from their conversation like, "6 days!", "surprised she had the guts," and, "broken ribs."

I pretended not to hear them, and I said, "Hey guys, what's up?" The two boys jumped, a sight that I thought was hilarious.

"Sophia!" they both exclaimed, and they tried to come hug me, but was stopped by a guy in a wheelchair.

"You shouldn't harm her," he said. "Although she is awake, she might still be weak. Here, child, have some of this." He handed me something that looked like a lemon square, but it tasted like the vanilla cake my mom used to make before she went crazy. I asked the man for another piece, but he said that if I had too much, I would burn up from the inside. That scared me.

"Now, children, in 2 hours, the reopening ceremony shall begin. Sophia, you should get dressed into these clothes that an older demigod named Arriana Thorn lent you. When you finish getting ready, come outside and just wait. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help prepare for the ceremony." Then he wheeled himself out of there.

I grabbed the clothes that the demigod lent me, and went change in the bathroom. I silently thanked God that it wasn't girly clothes.

Journal, this next part is pretty boring. Let me just give you some quick details. The ceremony happened, we went to a place where we were claimed, Felix, Lukas, and I were claimed as children of Ares, etc, etc.

Now, this next part, Journal, is not that important, but I just want to say it. After a lot of people were claimed, we went to our cabin. The Ares cabin is Cabin #5, and it was painted red and it had the stuffed head of a boar right above the door. Inside the cabin, there was a small gym in the back (It was only weight lifting stuff) and there was a wall of weapons on one side of the cabin, while on the other side, there were the bunks.

A girl with blond hair, whose name I can't remember showed us the Ares cabin. Let's just call her Mary.

Mary said to us, "Welcome to the Ares cabin. Here, you can find out who is your real friend and who is your enemy. Now, let's give you a tour of the cabin. In the back, there is a weight lifting station where the guys can, you know, lift weights. And on this wall, there are the bunks, where you will sleep, and on the other wall, is our Weapon Wall, where you can try out new weapons. Now, find your beds, punks!" We quickly scrambled to find a bed to sleep in. Luckily, Felix, Lukas, and I got three bunks close together.

So, right now, Journal, I am writing as Mary says that it is time to turn off our lights. I'll try to write in you as soon as I can.

Bye,

Sophia Blackthorn

* * *

><p><strong>AN; So, here's Chapter 2. I know, it is slightly shorter than Chapter 1, but oh well. **

**I'd like to respond to all of my reviews now:**

**Skywriter5: You're welcome! And here's the update!**

**DahliaStarr: You're welcome too, and I'll try to see if there is any other guy for Roza to be with! ;)**

**Vans321:Thanks for the compliment even though there was a vague mention of what Camp looked like! There will be a few quests going on at some point, I'm not sure when though.**

**DemiGodLover: I like the way you think and I'm glad that you enjoyed the electronics, I wasn't really sure how much to use. I was going to originally make a lot of electronics be going on, but I needed it to still have the way that Camp was before! And don't worry, there will be more coming up about crushes and stuff!**

**GleekPJOFreak: Thank you! I wasn't really trying to make it funny, but apparently I was! Thanks!**

**tiffc10: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wasn't really sure if I made her right! Plus, I was glad that you sent in that Lacy was friends with Laura-Alyssa Lacour, because before you did that, I wrote most of that chapter, and, thankfully, I made them friends! THANK YOU!**

**Dreams of the Darkness: Sorry for not showing Zeke too much, but he'll get more time, I swear!**

**I'd like to also thank Dreams of the Darkness for PMing me the first submission for the Romans! Thanks! I hope that more people will send in some or else I can't mention the Roman camp until later!**

**I don't know when I'll have time for the next chapter to be put up because I'm going to a party tonight, and I might be visiting my grandparents this weekend, then on Tuesday, I'm going back to school, so I'll update as soon as I can.**

**For now, bye!**

**~Read-a-holic2200**


	4. Chapter 4: Solaria Delmont

Chapter 4: Solaria Delmont

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look! An update! Where? RIGHT HERE! okay, so this is where the action starts, so get ready! **

* * *

><p><strong>Solaria Delmont's POV<strong>

I was so excited to be back at Camp Half-Blood that I couldn't fall asleep until one o' clock. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about random things: bunnies, bananas, the number 8, octopuses (or is it octopi?), bananas, Harry Potter (Love it!), the color pink, bananas … Wait, why do I always keep thinking of bananas? Now I'm hungry. I guess I'll go down to breakfast.

On the way to breakfast, I saw the only son of Iris that is occupying her cabin, Nikolai Blackburn. His real name is Paris, but he hates that name, so he goes by his middle name, Nikolai. We both came to Camp the first time around the same time: November of 2033. Since we were both undetermined at the time, we hung out, until I was claimed a daughter of Apollo, and Nikolai was claimed a son of Iris. After that, we didn't really speak to each other.

"Hey, Nick!" I called out to him.

"Sunny?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," I replied. "And bone, and tissue, and organs, and blood, and—"

"I get it," he said. "Wow, I haven't talked to you since were, what, nine?"

"I think so," I said. "We didn't really talk to each other after we got claimed. It's kinda ironic, isn't it, because your mom is the goddess of rainbows, and my dad I'd the god of the sun, and rainbows are made by sun, so it's weird, huh? Am I right, or am I going in the wrong direction?"

Nikolai laughed. "No, you're going in the right direction," he said. "So, you were heading out for breakfast?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You wanna come?"

"Sure," he said. So we started walking over to the dining hall. "Are you excited about starting our first day of training in the new Camp today?" he asked me.

"Yep," I replied. "I haven't had to use Salzy in five years; he needs a little polishing." Salzy was my nickname for my sword, Salazar, and the nickname just popped into my head just now.

"Yeah, I need to really start working again," Nikolai said as we stepped into the dining hall.

"Well, I gotta go sit down," I said. "It's great seeing you again."

"You too," Nikolai replied, and we sat down at our respective tables. Over at the Apollo table, I sat down next to my best friend in my cabin, Lorelei Pearce. I tried to get her attention, but she was just staring at a place right behind me.

"Um, what happened to Lory?" I asked my cabinmates.

"She has a boyfriend," Eric Black said. "She got him over these past couple years. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, because last night she kept blabbing about him."

"Well, who is her new beau?" I asked.

"An Aphrodite boy name Jacob Blu," one of my sisters said. "According to Lory, he has eyes that pour into your soul, and hair that is spun like gold." She paused. "Red gold. She also said his accent makes him even more hot." I laughed at that, because I cannot imagine Lory doing that. "We've been trying to get her out of that trance for about 5 minutes and she won't come out."

"I know what to do," I said. "Hey, Eric," I said, really loud. "Did you know that Camp Half-Blood is hosting a country music fest and that the 15th person to go to Chiron about it gets a free ticket?"

As I expected, Lory jumped and asked us, "Where's Chiron?"

"I'm joking, Lor," I said. "I was trying to get you out of your trance."

Lory scoffed. "What trance?"

"The one where you do this?" I said. Then I put my hand under my chin, put my mouth slightly open, and batted my eyelashes.

"I don't do that," Lory said.

"Well, how come I have this vid—" I started, but Lory cut me in.

"Fine," she said. "I sometimes do that. But I only do it with Jakey. His eyes pour into your soul, and he has hair that is spun like gold. Red gold. And his slight accent makes him even more hot."

"So I've heard," I said.

"Okay, who told you?" Lory said angrily, pointing at everyone at the Apollo cabin.

"I heard you talking about him last night," I lied.

"You weren't anywhere near me last night," Lory retorted. "Plus, I fell asleep before you even came in." She got me.

"Okay, she told me," I said, pointing to my sister.

"What?" she protested. "Eric first told you about Jacob first. I just added on to it." Lory just gave her a death glare then said to me.

"So, show me the video?" she asked me.

"I don't really _have_ a video," I replied. "I just did that to get you to admit you did it."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lory said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" I said, laughing.

"I was joking, you know that, right?" she asked.

"I know, I was joking with you, Lor," I said.

"I know," she said

* * *

><p>Later that day, I went to my first sword fighting practice. The teacher was Percy Jackson. Yes, <em>the<em> Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. When I arrived in the sword arena, I didn't recognize him at first, but when he told us his name, me and some other girls gasped. Some girls, not me though, gave some fangirlish squeals.

"Okay, since I don't know when you got here, if you got here just two days ago or if you've been here before or what, so I'm going to start of what I think is the beginning for people your age. So, unsheathe your swords/daggers/knives." We all did as he was told. "Okay, now I want to divide you up into three groups. The ones with swords, come over here. The ones with daggers, stay where you are. And the ones with knives, move over to your right three giant steps." We all did as Percy told us. The rest of the class was him teaching us specific offensive moves for each group.

* * *

><p>2 weeks after I first came to Camp, I was walking over to the dining hall. As I saw the dining hall getting closer in sight, I heard a scream. The person that screamed was near me, I could tell. I ran to my right, unsheathing Salazar, because I was prepared for a fight. I saw a person lying on the ground close to the campfire. I rushed over because I thought that person was the person who screamed.<p>

As I got closer, I realized that it was a woman with spiky black hair and shocking blue eyes. She was breathing deep, raggedy breaths. I knew she needed someone to take her to the infirmary, so I yelled, "HELP! ANYONE! HEEELLLPP!"

I heard the sound of someone running towards us. Well, more like galloping. "Solaria, what happened?" Chiron asked me.

"Well, I was going to the dining hall, and then I heard someone scream, so I ran over here and found this lady lying on the ground," I said quickly.

"Thalia," Chiron murmured. "Thalia, wake up!"

Suddenly, the woman, Thalia, woke up. "Huh, where am I?" She gasped. "The Golden Fleece. Chiron, someone stole the Golden Fleece!"

"Impossible!" Chiron exclaimed. "Why would anyone want to steal it?"

"I don't know, but I know that if we don't get it back in two weeks, I could die," Thalia replied.

"We'd better issue a quest," Chiron said. "I'll go get Rachel." When Chiron left, I asked Thalia, "What is so important about the Golden Fleece?"

"Well, when I was younger, like 14, me and my friends Annabeth and Luke were fighting monsters on Half-Blood Hill. I told Annabeth and Luke to go to camp, and I sacrificed myself. My father, Zeus, took pity on me and made me into a tree. A couple years after that, someone poisoned the tree, and Annabeth and her friend, Percy went on a quest to find the Golden Fleece to save the tree. Well, long story short, they did, and they saved the tree, but the Fleece's magic worked too well, and I came back to life. I can only survive if the Golden Fleece is there on the tree, or I'll have two week to live."

"How did you know about the two week thing?" I asked.

"Well, before I came back to life, Zeus told me in a dream about the whole, 'two weeks to live,' thing," Thalia replied.

"Oh, that's horrible!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, Chiron came back with the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He then motioned for us to go to the dining pavilion, and we followed.

In the dining pavilion, Chiron announced, "Attention, campers! I have just found out that the Golden Fleece has gone missing." Gasps were heard around the dining pavilion. "And our Oracle, Rachel Dare has told us that she might have a prophecy to say. So, Rachel, let's see if you have one."

After a minute of silence, green smoke came out of Rachel's mouth and nose, and it Everyone watched her carefully.

In a creepy voice, Rachel said the prophecy,

"_Five demigods shall go on the quest,_

_To find what makes Thalia best._

_Daughters of magic, stealth, water, wisdom, and sun,_

_Shall go to the place where there is never fun._

_They shall use their powers to create peace_

_And bring back the Golden Fleece."_

After the prophecy was finished, the dining hall erupted into talking. "SILENCE!" Chiron yelled. The hall was completely silent. "Now, we already know who the daughter of water is, because the water god is Poseidon, and he only has one daughter: Cyan Dale." Everyone looked at the daughter of Poseidon, and she looked down at the table. "And I believe we know which Apollo daughter is going on the quest. Solaria Delmont." I looked up, my eyes wide, but I was actually excited. I've wanted to go on a quest! "Now all we have to find the daughters of Hecate, Hermes, and Athena. Whichever daughter of any of those gods and goddesses comes to me first tomorrow will be able to go on the quest. Now, back to eating!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't really sure where to end it, and I don't know if it's good or not, so yeah. Well, a quest has been issued! YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the responses to the reviews.<strong>

**DemiGodLover: Thanks! I appreciated that! And when can you send in the Romans?**

**Vans321: Wow, I was actually thinking of doing that! You read my mind!**

**DahliaStarr: Thanks! I was actually gonna originally do it normally, but I realized I could do a journal, so that's what happened.**

**Dreams of the Darkness: Yeah, I'm **_**so**_** sorry about that, my mind was blank for a second. I'm really sorry. And it would be great if you sent in more.**

**tiffc10: It's a HUGE coincidence. I'll try to do more on her impressions of camp, and I will probably add more on Jason and Nicky and Sophia. Don't worry, their mom will be mentioned more than once.**

**Skywriter5: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't know why I did it about Chuck E. Cheese, but it just came into my mind.**

**AquamarineMermaid427: Thanks!**

**Write All the Time: Thanks! (Wow, I'm saying thanks a lot.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please review and try to send in some Roman characters. Reme<strong>**mber, the form is in Chapter 1!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cyan Dale

Chapter 5: Cyan Dale

**A/N: I'm **_**sooooooooooo**_** sorry I didn't update sooner. Stupid writer's block! Although, I did get a lot of reviews! Yay for me! And all you reviewers! I love y'all. Now, here's the long awaited chapter. This **_**is **_**a filler chapter, so if it's kinda boring compared to the other one, remember that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cyan Dale's POV<strong>

Oh God. _Why _did Chiron just _have_ to call me Cyan to _all_ of the camp. Everyone here (well, who's known me) calls me Alyssa. I bet a few people who know me but don't really _know_ me were confused.

When Chiron called my name, I was happy, but embarrassed. I don't know what he meant by "only daughter of Poseidon." There's one other daughter here, and her name is Brittnee Richardson. Well, she's only 10, but she's _still a daughter_. Why couldn't he have asked her? I mean, seriously?

When I finished eating, I walked silently to my cabin. I tried to open the door, but a monotone voice said, "Please scan your finger." Even though we've been here at the new camp for about two weeks, I still think I can just walk right in to my cabin, not have to use the fingerprint scanner. I did as the voice said, and I put my finger on the scanner. Soon, it had said, "Access Granted." and I walked in.

On _my _bed was my half-sister, Brittnee, (the one I talked about before) her blond hair hanging over her face.

"Yo, Britt, get off my bed," I said.

"Nope," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your bed has the warmer, and mine doesn't," she replied.

"Then ask Chiron for your own bed warmer," I said.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He scares me," she said simply.

"Fine, I'll sleep in your _cold_ bed," I said in a joking tone.

The next morning, over the loudspeaker, Chiron called for me and the other girl, Solaria Delmont to go to the dining arena.

"UGH!" I groaned. I threw the sheets off of me, and I got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and threw them on me. I was about to walk out until I saw myself in my mirror. My hair was a mess! Wait, "mess" is an understatement. More like "rat's nest." I screamed, and I went to my bathroom to brush my hair.

"Ugh, what's wrong?" Britt asked from her-no, _my_-bed.

"I have to go meet Chiron, and my hair's a mess!" I said, quickly brushing my hair. "I almost walked outside in _public_ with it!"

"I'm gonna go back to sleep, mmkay?" she said, then fell back asleep.

When my hair was good enough, I put the brush down and ran outside. I quickly walked into the dining hall to see Chiron and Solaria sitting down at the main table.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, Cyan, we _were_ just waiting for you to come," Chiron explained. "Please, have a seat."

I sat down in the chair on the right of Chiron and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Well, yesterday, I announced that whoever comes to me first if they are the daughters of either Hecate, Athena, or Hermes will go on the quest along with you two," Chiron said.

"Okay, when are we starting?" I asked.

"Right about now," he said. I saw the doors burst open, and a girl with long, blond, curly hair came in.

"Hi," she said, out of breath. Just then, I noticed what she was wearing. "Sorry about the PJs, I just _really_ wanted to go on this quest! Can I _please _go?"

"Sure," we all replied.

"What's your name?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, Arriana Thorn, daughter of Athena," she said.

"Okay, you're going on the quest," Solaria said.

After Arriana walked out, I said, "Well, she seems eager."

"Yeah," Solaria replied. "But that could help us out on the quest. I mean, if we don't wanna do something, we could just ask her to do that."

"That's kinda mean," I said.

"Sorry, but it's the truth, right?" she said.

"I don't know, I've never abused a power before," I said.

After waiting about an hour or so and seeing girl after girl either not being a daughter of Hecate or Hermes or pretending to be one, we finally found one _real_ daughter.

She came in wearing normal clothes, and she said, "Yeah, I'd like to go this quest. Oh, um, please?"

"Well, what's your name?" I asked. I was getting tired of girl after girl pretending to be a daughter of Hermes or Hecate.

"Isadora Prince, daughter of Hermes," she replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Is that a real daughter of Hermes?" Solaria asked Chiron.

"Yes," he replied to Solaria. Then he said to Isadora, "You may go on this quest."

"THANK YOU!" she screamed. "I've gotta go tell Lacy and Aly!" Then she ran out.

"Another eager one," Solaria said. "Let's hope the daughter of Hecate won't be _too_ eager at least."

Again, more girls came in pretending to be daughters of Hecate. Gods, these girls are stupid. Chiron knows everyone in this whole camp. Wait a second, I just realized that a lot of girls are coming in here. How many girls _are_ there at this camp?

About 15 minutes later, a girl that was about 5'5" with long dark brown hair.

"Hi, what's your name, and who's your parent?" I asked in a monotone, playing with a pencil that I found.

"Katharine Sinclair, daughter of Hecate," she replied nervously.

"Chiron, is she _really_ a daughter of Hecate?" I asked.

"Yes, welcome Katharine," he said.

Oh, thank Zeus this was over! Then Chiron told Katharine to stay here while he went over to the loudspeaker.

"Would Isadora Prince and Arriana Thorn please come to the Dining Pavilion immediately," Chiron said over the loudspeaker.

When he trotted back over to us, Katharine asked, "Why do we need them?"

"Well, I want all five of you to train together and see how you fight, so you can use that on your quest," he replied.

"Okay?" she said.

A few minutes later, Isadora and Arriana both came in, their hair bouncing with every step they took. They could be twins except for the appearance. The only reason why they could be twins is their personality and the hair thing. They are both _very_ eager, and they seem _really_ hyper. (Well, from my point of view.)

"What do you want?" they ask at the same time. Twins.

"Well, we want all five of you to train together today to see how well you can fight together," he replied

"And why would we need to know that?" Isadora asked.

"You _are_ going on the quest, right?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" they both said. "JINX! No, JINX! JINX! JINX TIMES A MILLION!"

"Okay, can we stop with the jinxes?" Solaria said.

"So, when are we gonna start?" Katharine asked.

"Right about now, go," he said.

We all walked outside, only to stop at our cabins to grab our weapons. Again, I forgot about the finger scanner. Why? Why _must_ there be a finger scanner? WHY! Okay, spaz moment over.

I walked over to the training arena, only to see that everyone was practicing. Am I _that_ slow?

"Hey guys," I said. A gush of wind suddenly blew my black curls over my face. "STUPID WIND!" Everyone laughed. "Yeah, like it's never happened to you before."

"So, let's start," Katharine said. For some reason, I don't trust her. Maybe it's because of my not-getting-to-know-people-because-of-my-trust-issue problem, or maybe it's the anger talking.

"So, what weapon do you use?" Solaria asked. "I use my sword, Salazar."

"I use a sword, too, Solaria," I replied.

"Good, and you can call me Sunny," she said.

"I do archery," Arriana said. "I'm actually pretty good at it."

"I use my boomerang," Isadora said.

"How do you use _that_ as a weapon?" Arriana asked.

"Like this." She then took out the boomerang, aimed it at a dummy, threw it, and it hit it right in the chest. The force was so powerful that it knocked it over. We all clapped respectfully.

"And I'm good at close combat," Katharine replied. "Like with daggers and such."

"Okay, so should we practice one at a time and watch the person go, or should we just do it all together?" I asked.

"Um, one at a time?" Arriana said. Everyone else agreed. Arriana agreed to go first.

She first took out some targets, and she shot three bullseyes in a row. Then she went over to the moving dummies and hit a few in the chest while others in the head. If they were alive, they'd be dead within minutes.

Next was Katharine. She went over to the moving dummies and set them to battle mode. This is what's cool about the new Camp Half-Blood, if you want, you can just battle a dummy on still mode, which makes it stay still, or you can do it on battle mode. It's really cool. Katharine took out her dagger and started fighting with the dummy. She had some really cool moves. There was a lot of swipes, but she eventually got him in the heart.

Next was Isadora. Although we already knew how well she did, she set the dummies to still mode at first. She knocked out a few guys in one throw. That was so cool. Then she set them to moving mode. Did I forget to mention that one? That mode makes the dummies move, but not attack you. She knocked out one at a time. That was _very _cool.

I went next. I set a dummy to battle mode to test my battle training. I swiped, ducked, did some cool rolls, and more. This dummy that I was battling wouldn't give up and give me a free strike to the chest. I eventually got it though. Even though it took me 10 minutes while it took the others five, they clapped for me, saying I was really good.

Last went Sunny. Sunny did basically the same thing I did except for her dummy was more easy going on her. She "killed" him in a matter of 4-5 minutes.

I knew that we were going to be a good team. With our different ranges of combat, we can kill monsters up close or from far away. We were going to win this thing. If it were a contest, and it wasn't a high chance that we could die. But let's forget about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! An update! Oh God, I almost slapped myself when I realized I haven't updated in the entire month of February. I **_**was**_** going to update on my birthday (February 2****nd****), but I, again, had writer's block (I HATE YOU!) and I had a big day! YAY! Also, that weekend or the one after that (I don't remember) I had my big sleepover (although it wasn't that big). We did a lot of fun stuff including Queen Arthura pulling the sword out of the couch! (Yep, Queen Arthura=King Arthur, sword from the couch=sword from the stone. We were learning about King Arthur that month. DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

**So, onto the reviews!**

**DahliaStarr: Thanks! Also, I laughed out loud when I read that!**

**Vans321: I guess so! My mom always said that because we would always think alike!**

**AquamarineMermaid427: Thanks! And I hope this was "good work."**

**DemiGodLover: Sorry about the PM thing, my stupid account decided to change all of my settings, so I had to change that! Also, thank you for the Roman. **

**tiffc10: I'm not so sure if it's a coincidence or not? But, thanks for the review!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Yay you! Thanks!**

**Chance . Faust . 8571: Sorry about typing your name wrong, but Fanfiction won't let me type it normally. :( Thank you for thinking so!**

**Bookworm1355: THANKS BFF! *hugs back* Don't worry, your stories are awesome, too! And, YOU NEED TO UPDATE NO MATTER HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU GET! Also, if your computer doesn't work, I will steal you and take you to my house just to post it!**

**Thanks again for everyone that reviewed. After this, I'll just say the names of the people who reviewed and thank them because sometimes I don't know what to say. **

**See y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alcee Dunn

**Chapter 6: Alcee Dunn**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry, but I had writer's block for this chapter. Again, this is another filler, but my "eenie, meenie, miney, moe" ended on the POV of a non-quest character, so it's basically what other campers think of the quest. WARNING: It will be slightly short.**

**So, onto the good news. I've found a new way of how to piece together jumbled ideas together. It's by doing an outline. I know, kinda lame, but it really helps. So, I'll probably be doing a few outlines so more updates. Secondly, SUMMER'S HERE! Yay! I went to the beach on Saturday, and I got slightly sunburned, but it's not that bad. Now, I get to update more often! But, on one week, I'm going to camp, and I have to get up early, so no staying up 'til midnight or later while writing. **

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alcee Dunn's POV<strong>

Dear Journal,

I'm Alcee Dunn, daughter of Demeter! I know, unneeded exclamation point, but oh well. I've been here at Camp Half-Blood for about two and a half weeks. It's really fun, and I'm really excited to stay here for, like, the rest of my life.

Well, a few days ago, six girls got picked to go on a quest to find the Golden Fleece and save it. They are leaving tomorrow, and I'm thinking of planning a big prank on them, Journal.

So, let me tell you what happened earlier today.

I met up with my new friend, Laura-Alyssa Lacour or Alyssa or Aly right before lunch. She is a daughter of Athena, and she just got claimed a few days ago during a Capture the Flag game. So, we sat down on the grass right on the outskirts of the training area.

"So, how do you feel about the quest?" she asked me.

"I really don't care about it, but I at least want to play a prank on them," I said with a big smile.

"Wow, who knew Demeter's kid has guts?" she said. I was shocked but not really. She's a big comedian. I slapped her on her arm, and she continued, "I was kidding. I know you have guts."

"So, how about you?" I asked her.

"Well, I _really_ want to go on a quest, but I agree I want to play a prank on them with you," she replied with her signature smirk.

After that, we started planning an awesome prank. And I'm _definitely_ not writing it here because someone could see it and try to stop us. On second thought, if anyone's reading this, there is no prank. It has been cancelled.

Then we ate lunch (not that interesting), and we went to meet up my other friends at afternoon training. Their names are Roza Dashkov, daughter of Persephone, Jade Holly, my half-sister, and Riley Henderson, son of Athena. They brought some of their friends, who I know. So, Ella Jackson and Eric Black came with us. We weren't in the first group training, so we sat over in the bleachers where we waited.

"So, how do you guys feel about the quest," Roza asked with a disgusted look on her face. I'm guessing she's jealous. No one said anything, so she continued. "I want to go so bad, but the stupid Oracle had to not mention anything about Persephone." Yep, jealous. I know her so well.

Riley then continued the conversation with a, "I really don't mind that much, but it would have been nice to go."

"How would you not _love_ to go?" Roza asked in shock.

"I don't know, it would have been nice to go, but if us boys had to volunteer, I wouldn't have had the guts to do it," he replied.

Roza was going to say something, but Aly cut in before they could start fighting. "Well, Alcee and I want to play a prank on the people who are going. Who wants to join?"

"Let me hear about it?" Ella asked.

We then explained the now non-existent prank, and Ella and Roza wanted to join, but we couldn't find a spot that they could have been in if the prank still went on which it isn't.

"Aw! I can't go!" Ella said once we explained the prank and how they couldn't go.

"Well, it's only a two man job. Sorry," I replied sheepishly.

"Well, I would like to go, but because of my parents, I'd probably attract like a billion monsters, so I would get everyone killed on the quest," Ella explained. Her parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson, who I just found out about when I met Ella. Apparently, they saved Olympus when they were around our ages.

"I still stick by my I don't care part," Riley said.

"I don't mind either," Eric said.

"I seriously don't get how you guys don't care!" Roza exclaimed.

"Sorry," the boys both said.

"So, Jade, how do you feel?" I asked my half-sister. She's the one I'm closest to in my half-sibling family in the Demeter cabin.

"Well, I would have been happy if I were chosen, but I'm slightly glad I'm not," Jade said.

"GODS!" Roza exclaimed. "How am I still friends with you people?" Roza can kinda be crazy at times.

After that, our instructor, Percy, Ella's dad, called the other group, mainly us, over to practice. We practiced for the rest of the time period.

So, now, Journal, I'm writing in my cabin right before lights-out, so I'd better finish this quick. We all have different opinions on the quest. Okay, that's lame. Just forget I said that.

Bye,

Alcee Dunn

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know, short, but next chapter is the goodbyes before the quest. A better view on the quest, so it's slightly better. I hoped y'all remembered that 12 year olds do the journal again! **

**Now, thanks to **_**DahliaStarr**_**, **_**Vans321**_**, **_**tiffc10**_**, **_**DemiGodLover**_**, and **_**Solaria daughter of Apollo **_**for reviewing! It means so much. **

**I hope you still remember this story and still review. **

**See you (hopefully) soon,**

**~Read-a-holic2200**


End file.
